Service Charge Not Included
by Triya Myth
Summary: Zoro and Sanji wait tables at the same restaurant, but Sanji always, always makes more than Zoro in tips. It's a competition, of course, and would Zoro ever refuse a challenge? But what exactly is the blond's secret? "I had no idea you watched me so closely, Zoro." Fluff, smut and silliness, all rolled into one. Inspired by a Tumblr prompt. Rated M for later chapter(s). AU. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **This was inspired by one of those OTP prompt things on Tumblr. Unfortunately, I was going through hundreds at the time, and didn't save the link anywhere. So I apologise for not including the source; I have tried to track it down again, to no avail.**

 **First Zoro and Sanji fic and first OP fic! Disclaimer: I'm not Oda-sensei, the original characters belong to him, not me.  
**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"You're cheating." Zoro grunted, slipping the menus back into the stand by the till.

"How _dare_ you, Mossy." Sanji replied, scandalised. "I'm an honest waiter here, serving honestly, and collecting tips honestly."

"Liar." Zoro turned to him. "You're shaking them down, or something. Thief."

"Don't," Sanji prodded his chest with one delicate finger. "Make such accusations without any proof. If you're so convinced, why not shadow me for a while? Maybe you'll pick up a few sophisticated skills in the art of conversation, and waiting tables."

"You piss me off," Zoro seethed. "You've only been here a month. Stop acting all high and mighty."

"I've been here a tenth of the time you have," Sanji sang, heading towards a group of girls who looked like they were ready to order. "And probably accumulated double the amount in tips."

"Zoro!" Chopper called from the kitchen. "These soufflés are for table fifteen."

"Thanks, Chopper." Zoro shook his head, reaching for the plates.

"What's the matter?" Chopper panted, catching the look on his face.

"Sanji." Zoro muttered. "How does he manage to get so much money at the end of the day?"

"Not this again..." Chopper sighed, heading back to help Usopp. "Just give the soufflés, go on."

Zoro shifted the desserts on his arms, and spotted another well-dressed couple by the door. Standing up straight, he approached them, balancing the soufflés carefully.

"Good evening. Table for two?" He smiled warmly.

"Yes, please." The woman flushed slightly, blatantly giving him the once-over.

"Right this way," Zoro dipped his head, and motioned them to follow. On his way to table fifteen, he picked up two menus, and led the new customers to their table.

"We'll be with you shortly," He nodded at them. "And if you have any special dietary requirements, just let us know."

Sanji sidled up beside him, taking the desserts from his hands effortlessly. "Table fifteen, right?"

"Hand those over," Zoro hissed. "They're mine."

"Hey, now," Sanji murmured. "I'm just helping you out. You've not had a break in two hours."

"Neither have you." Zoro pointed out.

"I was raised in the kitchens," Sanji smirked. "You go first. I'll take mine after."

* * *

"I don't get him," Zoro muttered.

"Get who?" Nami barely looked up from her notebook.

"Sanji."

"What's not to get?" She hummed, tapping away at the calculator. "He's brilliant."

Zoro scowled.

"Is someone jealous?" She giggled.

"He gets so many tips!" Zoro practically whined. "Like... I'll maybe get a few coins from the average table, if I'm lucky. And I'm not a bad waiter, Nami, you know that. This guy, I've seen his customers slip him fivers! One even gave him ten!"

Nami's eyebrows rose at that.

"And he's not even a waiter, really." Zoro went on, folding his arms. "He's a goddamn chef."

"Whatever he might be, it's lucky he moved here when he did." Nami said seriously. "Since Franky and Robin left, you were the only regular we had until he came along. He's humble enough to step in and wait tables on the busier nights if Usopp and Chopper have the kitchens under control."

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro yawned. "The guy's a fucking saint."

"Every bit of his heart's in cooking." Nami said gently. "Even if he's just delivering the food to someone's table. His customers, I'm sure they can sense that."

"Or he's just flirting with them." Zoro said suddenly.

"Zoro," Nami replied in a disappointed tone. "Really?"

"No, I'm serious here!" He was nodding now. "He makes a direct beeline for the female customers. And then obviously, with him looking and acting like Prince Charming all the time, and speaking French- _it makes sense_!"

"You're ridiculous." Nami shook her head. "You're over-analysing this, anyone can see that."

"There's _money_ at stake here, Nami." Zoro grumbled. "You of all people should understand."

"Got that right, sunshine." She grinned. "Break's over now. Get back to those tables."

* * *

"Okay," Sanji slipped his apron off. The doors were locked, and the restaurant was quiet now. "Let's do this."

"There's really no point," Zoro sulked, loosening his waistcoat. "You're just doing this to annoy me."

"Is it working?" Sanji snickered, reaching into his pockets. "Hmm..."

"I've got," Zoro looked down at his own takings, adding up quickly. "£9.53."

"...£22.40." Sanji replied, laying all his cash out on the till for Zoro to see.

"I figured out how you're doing it now," Zoro folded his arms, glaring at the blond. "For this to be fair, we need to serve an equal number of female customers."

Sanji shot him a puzzled look, before bursting out in laughter a moment later. "You're taking this too far, Marimo. As if I would resort to such tactics."

"You head straight to them," Zoro insisted. "It's not a level playing field. Of course they'd tip you more if flirt with them the way you do."

"Zoro," Sanji clapped him on the shoulder, meeting his gaze. "Why is this such a big deal to you, hm?"

Something pulsed in his throat at the touch, and his tone of voice. Zoro's eyes flicked down to Sanji's lips before he could stop himself.

 _'Holy shit, it's been a long night.'_

"It's a competition," He willed himself to stay focused on Sanji's eyes. "I never back down from competition."

"Good to know," Sanji nodded, stepping back.

"Plus, there's money to be had. If you're making more of it, I wanna know how."

"Tomorrow's Friday, right? I doubt they'll need me in the kitchens, and Luffy's booked the day off, so it'll be just you and me again."

"Joy." Zoro replied drily. "So what?"

"I'll make you a little deal then. I won't head to a single table with a woman at it," Sanji vowed. "Unless there's physically no other choice. I'll leave them all to you."

Zoro narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You sound confident, cook."

"I am," Sanji leered. "I'm still going to win tomorrow, and bury all those pathetic theories of yours."

"I look forward to it," Zoro glowered.

"You and me both, Mossy."

* * *

 **A/N: This one won't be long! But then again, that's what I always end up saying! Please leave a comment if you made it this far! See you next chapter! ^^**

 **TAM**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all those who checked out chapter one, and for your lovely reviews!**

 **Please, enjoy! ^^**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"It all looks so good," The man hummed, massaging his chin in thought. He glanced up at Sanji. "What would you recommend?"

Sanji offered him a lopsided smile. "I'm so honoured you asked, good sir."

The blond sidled closer to the customer, his fingers dancing across the menu, pausing every now and then.

"The soup of the day is one of my personal favourites," Sanji began. "It's a classic Thai recipe known as Tom Khaa Kai; sour coconut milk, with chunks of galangal, lemongrass, and marinated chicken breast. It's sweet, yet tangy at the same time."

"That sounds..." The man nodded, feeling his mouth water already. "Delicious."

"It's incredibly nutritious too," Sanji went on. "Perfect for combating colds and the flu."

"I do actually feel a sore throat coming along," He admitted.

"Make sure you rest as much as possible over the weekend," Sanji replied sympathetically. "As for mains, if you're still in the mood for chicken after the soup, we've got a range of salads, roasts or rice dishes to choose from. We're currently trialling another dish that's not on the menu, if you like seafood?"

"I love seafood." The man's response was immediate.

"Then may I recommend the King Prawn risotto?" Sanji asked warmly. "Another personal favourite."

"Yes, please." The man nodded, shutting the menu. "I'll... deal with dessert later, I think."

"Of course, sir." Sanji smiled, taking the menu from his hands. "Anything to drink tonight?"

"I might just have water," The man considered. "Or..."

"Pardon me, sir," Sanji reached for the drinks menu. "But our fresh mint tea is incredibly popular, and is recommended after a meal to help with digestion. I could also add some honey and ginger to yours, which would help nip your cold in the bud."

"You're very good," The man chuckled, the smile reaching to his eyes. "The tea sounds wonderful, thank you."

"My pleasure," Sanji bowed, with a smile of his own. "One Tom Khaa Kai soup, the King Prawn risotto, and fresh mint tea with ginger and honey."

And with that, he made his way to the kitchens.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoro was busy trying to cater to more than half the restaurant on his own. Granted, it was his own doing, telling Sanji to back away from the women; it just seemed unfortunate that the majority of their customers on a Friday evening happened to be groups of female friends!

' _Or fortunate_ ,' His mind purred. ' _Look at all these customers that aren't even going to see him, and they're all big groups. Blond bastard's got no chance_.'

"My apologies, ladies." Zoro stopped at another table, slightly breathless. He rolled up his shirt sleeves, making a seemingly innocent show of displaying his tanned, chiselled forearms. Of course, seven pairs of eyes went straight to the man's arms, before taking in his impressive shoulders. A brief, but heated glance passed between two of the girls, trying desperately to hide their smiles.

' _Two can play at your game, Sanji._ ' He thought with a dark grin.

"It's a very busy night," He explained, reaching for his pad of paper. "Thank you for bearing with us. Are we ready to order?"

* * *

On the other side of the restaurant, Sanji shook his head.

"To think you'd stoop this low, Marimo." He muttered to himself.

He'd been about to ask Nami for a break, when he spotted another pair walk in; giggling loudly, their pastel dresses and pearly beads glimmering away. His eyes noticed the expensive shoes, overly bright lipstick and it took every ounce of willpower to hide a smirk as he approached them.

"Good evening, ladies." His voice was smoky, and low.

"Ah~!" The voice was too high-pitched, and the customer's eyes raked over Sanji shamelessly. "Good evening to you, my dear! Table for two, if you would!"

"Right this way, Madame." He bowed, leading them to a table by the window.

"My, my~" The other now cooed. "A gentleman, how lovely!"

"But of course," Sanji nodded, pulling out a chair. "What better way to treat two beautiful ladies such as yourself?"

* * *

"You fucking _cheater_!" Zoro spat, slamming the door behind them.

He was exhausted. For the entire evening, he hadn't taken a break, not even to head to the bathroom, lest he'd miss his chance to collect more money. His cheeks ached from smiling non-stop for hours, and his feet were screaming in pain.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sanji replied innocently.

They were in the office now after hours, and the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling cast a shadow over Zoro's expression.

"You said," he growled. "You'd leave all the female customers to me."

"And I did." He replied calmly. "Thank you, by the way. I had a relatively relaxed evening as a result."

"Then who were those two you were serving around half nine, huh?!" He demanded.

"I had no idea you watched me so closely, Zoro." Sanji turned his face away in mock embarrassment. "I'm touched. Whoever are you referring to?"

"The two women! I saw them!" He cried, slamming his hands on the table. He didn't even know why he was so angry; just the thought of the blond one-upping him yet _again_ had his blood boiling. "The ones in the dresses, and the tonne of make-up."

" _Oh_ ," Sanji breathed, pretending to only realise now.

 _'You're honestly too much fun to mess with, Zoro.'_

"They weren't women." Sanji said flatly, glancing down at his fingernails.

"... What?" Zoro turned to him, resting against the table. "No, I saw them."

"They were Okama." Sanji explained.

"What's an Okama?"

 _'So much fun.'_

"Drag queens?" Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Men dressing up as women?"

"...They were _men_?!"

"My lord, how are you so dense?" Sanji face palmed. "Yes, Zoro. They were men. Just like you and me."

"But..." he sputtered, eyebrows twitching. "They looked like... They just - How did you even _know_?"

"I worked in a town where they were quite common, once upon a time," Sanji replied, smiling away. "Little things they did gave it away, and you learn to spot the cues after a while. Plus, I knew it'd have you all frantic, and I wasn't one to miss an opportunity."

"Were they gay?" Zoro frowned.

"Gee, Zoro," Sanji rolled his eyes. "No wonder you're not getting any tips if that's the line of questioning you take with your customers. 'Excuse me, Sir. Are you straight?'"

"Shut up, bastard." Zoro flushed, feeling stupid now. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"Actually," Sanji hummed, bringing a finger to his lips. "I _should_ have let you at them. That would have been even more fun to witness."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, Zoro..." Sanji stepped closer, letting the man see the mischief dancing in those blue eyes. "You don't know how amusing it is to move to an unsuspecting straight man, do you?"

Zoro's breath hitched in his throat; why was Sanji standing practically on top of him? His hands gripped the table behind, and he swallowed.

"The hell are you talking about, cook?" He managed.

"You." Sanji said simply, placing a hand on his chest. "I'd have loved to see your face when you realised what they were about. It would have been a sight, for sure. Priceless."

Zoro swatted the hand away, glaring down at him. "It doesn't matter either way."

"And why's that?"

"Because I've won tonight," He said simply, reaching into his pockets.

Sanji watched him lay out the coins and notes on the table, and even a napkin with what looked like a phone number scrawled on it.

"My," He was impressed. "Someone did well tonight, didn't they?"

"£21.72!" Zoro barked proudly, folding his arms. "Almost as much as you made yesterday!"

Sanji chuckled, reaching into his own pockets.

"Well, well..."he murmured after a moment of counting. "£20 exactly."

Zoro clapped his hands together, grinning viciously. "I _told_ you, you damn bastard. I fucking _told_ you it was because of the women."

"You're one to talk," Sanji countered, folding his arms. "Rolling up your sleeves like that to show off all that damn muscle."

"I had no idea you watched me so closely, Sanji." Zoro echoed in a high-pitched voice.

"But you made just over a pound than I did." Sanji shrugged. "That's hardly significant."

"I don't care if it was a penny more," Zoro replied stubbornly. "The fact is I beat you."

"Tonight, you did." Sanji pointed out, stepping closer again. "And what would winning be without a celebratory prize, am I right?"

Zoro shot him a confused look, and before he could protest, Sanji had a placed a firm grip on Zoro's shoulder; he leaned in, closer still, and Zoro stiffened when he felt Sanji's _lips_ against his cheek. The kiss was quick, sudden, and Sanji had pulled back just in time to avoid Zoro's incoming arm.

"The _fuck_ was that about, you creep?!" He yelled, rubbing at his face.

"See?" Sanji shook with laughter. " _Priceless_. See you Monday, Mossy."

And without another word, he darted out of the office. Zoro stood there, with nothing but their combined tips (which Sanji didn't seem to care about) wondering what the fuck had just happened.

* * *

 **A/N: ... I am awful. I've got lessons to teach tomorrow that I haven't prepped for, and spent my evening writing this instead. Ah~ dear, dear.  
**

 **Please leave a review if you've made it this far! Thank you for checking out the story!**

 **TAM**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is taking an interesting turn! Half the time, even I don't know where these two darlings are leading me. It's like they have a mind of their own up in my brain... thank you for the follows, reviews and favs so far ^^ and thank you for being patient - been trying to get my other monster fic under some sort of control lately!**

 **I said it wasn't going to be long, but chapter 3? Already?**

 **Seems I can't do these things in one go**

 **Ah well. Onwards we go :)**

* * *

Zoro hovered outside the restaurant doors for nearly ten minutes.

He was already late, but just couldn't bring himself to walk in. Thoughts of Friday in the office had plagued his mind all weekend, and his eyes felt sore from lack of sleep. As a result, when he'd finally managed to drift off in the early hours of Sunday morning, he'd slept right through his alarm.

 _'Why did he do that?'_ He thought for the millionth time. ' _Why did he say what he said? Is he gay? Is he fucking moving to me? Is that what he meant when he said that? What sort of face do I make?'_

He agonised a moment longer before the door flew open.

"Zoro!" Luffy chirped. "Didja get lost again?"

"Luffy?" Zoro blinked. "I forgot... you'd be with us today."

"You don't sound happy," he pouted.

"I'm honestly relieved," Zoro laughed, stepping into the restaurant at last. "Is everyone else here already?"

"Nami was asking where you were," Luffy nodded, walking beside him. "Sanji's here too."

 _'Oh, great. Fucking terrific.'_

"He's in the kitchens today though, 'cause Usopp's not in."

"Oh..." Zoro fought to keep his expression neutral. "How come?"

"Hrmm..." Luffy frowned. "I think Nami said a cold?"

"Zoro!" Nami barked from the counter, pointing at her watch. "You're late! What the hell?"

"Barely," Zoro shrugged, heading to the office for his apron. "Overslept."

"Half an hour is not "barely"!" She yelled at the back of his head. "You sleep too much as it is, don't give me that pathetic excuse!"

He waved her off, reaching for the office door; it opened for him instead, Sanji stepping out, almost walking right into him.

Zoro instinctively took a step back to avoid the collision. "Watch where you're going, shit cook."

"And a very good morning to you too, Marimo." Sanji replied indignantly.

His shoulders tensed up already; Zoro hadn't planned to deal with this guy right away, and here he was, as large as life, standing before him.

" _Move_." Zoro refused to meet his gaze, staring behind his shoulder at the office instead.

"Ask _nicely_ , and maybe I will." Sanji's hand was still resting on the door handle, blocking his way.

"I don't have time for this." Zoro hissed, and he pushed Sanji aside. He'd been expecting the chef to show a little more resistance, but he stepped aside easily enough. Zoro slammed the door shut behind him, making Nami's head snap up from where she sat.

Sanji frowned, and moved towards her. "What's up with him?"

"Said he overslept," Nami shook her head. "It's not like him."

"He seems pissed off."

"He's always pissed off with you," A faint smile tugged at her lips.

"But this is something else." Sanji's finger tapped his chin in thought.

' _Is he honestly mad about that kiss on Friday? It was just a goddamn peck!'_

Sanji sighed. "I'll get the soup going."

"Oooh, whatcha makin'? What soup?" Luffy was ready to race to the kitchen door, and Sanji caught him by the collar. "Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiii~" He whined trying to escape.

"Later." Sanji said firmly. "I'll make extra so you can have the leftovers. Okay?"

Luffy's stomach grumbled in response. "But I haven't had breakfast!"

"Luffy!" Nami snapped, flicking her eyes towards the door; their first customer had just walked in.

Luffy sped off to greet him, and Sanji made his escape to the kitchen. Maybe it would do Zoro some good if he were out of the way today. But had it seriously bothered him? If this was how he'd react to a mere kiss, perhaps bringing up his motive for doing so would have to wait for another day.

 _'Maybe I was a little too forward.´_ He admitted. ' _But did it shock him that much? Isn't he the sort to slide these things under the carpet? The guy can be as dense as a rock sometimes, so why is he so bothered by this?'_

After another sigh, he rolled his sleeves up, and donned his chef's hat.

' _It'll have to wait.´_ He thought simply, reaching for a tomato. ' _There's food to be made, and nothing distracts a chef from that.'_

* * *

Once it hit 8:45pm, Zoro made a beeline for the office. He'd already pleaded with Nami during his break to let him leave a little earlier tonight, promising that the extra time in bed would mean he'd be punctual tomorrow.

"Hold up," Sanji called, following him into the office.

"I'm in a hurry," Zoro lied, hand on his jacket.

"You're never in a hurry."

"Go wash the dishes, cook."

"I already have."

' _Bastard.'_ Zoro cursed inwardly.

"I need to be somewhere tonight," Zoro turned to face him now. It was the first time he'd actually looked at Sanji properly all day. Any trips to the kitchen, any additional details that had to be relayed about the food, he'd conveniently passed on to Luffy.

He stood with his back against the door, arms folded over his spotless overalls. How the blond had managed to keep them clean after an entire day in the kitchen, Zoro had no idea.

"It's about Friday." Sanji said carefully. "I don't want this dragging out longer than necessary."

"Well, spit it out already." Zoro muttered. "Like I said, I'm in a hurry."

A flash of annoyance passed over Sanji's features, and Zoro could tell the man was forcing himself to remain calm. "I wanted to apologise."

Zoro stared at him.

"Keep your eyeballs in, Mossy." Sanji sighed, shaking his head. "I mean it."

"For... what?"

"For the kiss," Sanji replied simply.

Zoro looked away now, gritting his teeth. "Why did you even do it?"

"I... don't think it'd be a good idea to get into that now," Sanji waved him off. "I just wanted to say sorry, and I don't want anything to be awkward between us."

"It's not that big of a deal anyway," Zoro said quietly.

"It had you avoiding me the whole bloody day," Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"Liar."

"Whatever," Zoro huffed angrily. "You've still not told me why you even did it in the first place."

"I thought you were in a hurry to leave?" Sanji was smirking now.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure whatever explanation you're giving me won't take long."

"Alright then," Sanji took a step closer. "Let me ask you something, Marimo."

"I'm all ears."

"When does a person kiss someone?"

The question threw Zoro a moment, and he merely blinked back at Sanji. "Usually... it's because they... like that person. But you're probably doing it as a prank, just to annoy me."

It was the same reason he'd been telling himself over the weekend.

"Which one sounds more likely to you?" Sanji asked.

"You don't like me. Far from it-"

"Why would you say that? Aren't you making an assumption there?"

Zoro watched him for a long minute, unable to speak.

"Are you freakin' serious?" He gaped.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"You some kind of homo, cook?"

"I'm bisexual, actually."

Zoro couldn't believe his ears. He'd had a dim suspicion, but never did he think Sanji would be interested in him in such a way. Unless...

"You're funny, Sanji." He grinned. "Almost had me there."

Sanji's eyes flashed dangerously at him. "I'm trying to be patient with you here, actually went ahead and apologised, and you think it's some kind of joke?"

"Of course it's a joke!" Zoro sputtered. "You actually expect me to believe that you have feelings for me?"

"Why the hell would I kiss you otherwise?!" Sanji cried exasperatedly.

"We already went over that!"

"Why are you guys yelling?!" Nami shouted, bursting into the office. Sanji had stepped aside just in time. "Zoro, I thought you'd be gone by now."

"I was trying to leave." Zoro folded his arms angrily. "This bastard decided to waste more of my time."

There was a crash beside them, and Nami almost jumped out of her skin; the single wooden stool in the corner had been kicked down, and was now missing one of its legs. Sanji was breathing heavily, eyes on the ground, his leg still poised above the stool.

"S-Sanji?" Nami mumbled, clutching her bag tighter.

"I want to be in the kitchens tomorrow," He said firmly, looking Zoro in the eye now. "And when Usopp returns, I'd like to take a few days off."

"Sure..." She replied hesitantly. She didn't dare scold him for breaking their furniture just yet.

He left a moment later, not even bothering to change or collect his jacket.

The room was silent. Zoro simply stood there, trying to make sense of the situation, the blond's words replaying in his mind already.

' _He seemed pretty pissed off_...' He thought concernedly. ' _He... wasn't joking?'_

Five painted nails clutched at his shirt, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Listen here, Zoro." Nami hissed, glaring up at him. Her brown eyes held no fear, knowing Zoro would never inflict harm on a woman. "I don't know what's going on with you two, but it's stopping right here. You're one of my best waiters, and Sanji's an asset that I'm not about to lose. I'm trying to run a restaurant here."

She released him a moment later. "Mark my words, Roronoa. One more little hiccup from you, and you're out."

He sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nami, I'm sorry, okay?"

"I don't care what you are," She replied flippantly, grabbing her coat from the wall. "As long as you're on time tomorrow, and not about to cause a scene in my restaurant. Do we understand one another?"

"...Completely."

"Good. Now get out, so I can lock the place up. You're not the only one who needs their sleep."

* * *

 **A/N: Zoro upset Sanji! :C Will he be able to make it up to him? And how's he going to face him from here on out?**

 **If you enjoyed this, please let me know by reviewing! It takes seconds, and definitely does encourage faster chapter writing! ^_^**

 **TAM**


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji had spent the next two days in the kitchens with Chopper, and had successfully avoided any interaction with Zoro; he'd even worked right through his breaks, and waited until late to avoid bumping into him in the office when it was time to leave. Throughout the days, and the evenings on his way home, Zoro's own conflicted thoughts left his brain aching.

 _'I'll go in there and talk to him right now.'_

 _'But what the hell am I going to say?'_

 _'Forget it.'_

 _'...How can I forget something like this?! How long is this gonna go on for, unless I speak up?'_

 _'But why do I have to be the one to speak up? He's being the weird one here.'_

 _'Does he seriously like me? I mean, why? Why me? He's always fought with me over stupid little things. Unless that's how guys flirt. Is that it? Shit, how long has he been watching me?'_

 _'What does he think of me? Does he hate me now?'_

 _'Do I even care? So what if he hates me?'_

 _'Do I need to get another job? But I like it here...'_

Endless, thudding thoughts.

When Usopp had finally returned to work on Thursday morning, Sanji nodded at Nami, and walked on out. Zoro had just put his apron on, and fixed her with a questioning look. She'd simply shrugged at him, and murmured something about getting to work.

And so, Thursday and Friday had passed.

Zoro forced himself to have as normal a weekend as possible. He'd woken early, adding an extra few miles to his morning run. He hit the gym just before lunch, and met up with a friend for drinks that evening. Like dealing with a stubborn horse, he reigned in any deviating thoughts about Sanji, refusing to let the blond dominate his mind like the previous weekend; although it was more like dealing with a sobbing child, who you'd managed to keep silent, but kept staring at you with helpless, bloodshot eyes, demanding your attention.

Even for Zoro, such things were incredibly hard to ignore.

* * *

By the time Monday rolled around, Zoro walked in (on time), to find a blissfully ignorant Luffy parading around, and a stone-faced Nami in her usual spot behind the counter.

"Sanji in today?" He asked.

"He'll be in tomorrow." She replied. She sounded tired. "So you can relax for today."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

The day had progressed normally enough. Zoro served, advised, delivered as best he could, trying to keep his heart in the work. Nami's eagle-eyed stare never left Luffy's back when he was carrying food to his customers; once, Usopp had had to make the same dish four times for a single, disgruntled customer because Luffy would polish it off mid-route. Even so, it didn't stop the lad slipping into the kitchens and homing in on any leftovers.

"Zoro, what's happened to Sanji?" Chopper mumbled at one point.

"Ask him." Zoro bit back, carefully transferring the bowls of soup onto a tray.

"I would, if he was here." He scowled slightly.

Zoro said nothing.

"Nami said something happened between you." He tried again.

Zoro's eyebrows twitched. "If you knew that already, then why are you bothering to ask?"

Chopper's expression was a mixture of hurt and annoyance. Those deer-like brown eyes seemed to glisten at him. The boy was only seventeen, and on the days he didn't have classes, he'd willingly help out with the cooking. Nami was a family friend, after all.

"You've both turned into assholes lately."

Zoro stared at him in surprise; he'd never heard Chopper use a word like that, but before he could say anything more, he was heading back to preparing food.

He sighed, staring down at the soup for a moment. The early evening noise of the restaurant clamoured through his mind, and he was finding it hard to stay focused.

' _I have to talk to Sanji_.' He decided finally. ' _Even if it's after work one day. Like hell this can carry on forever._ '

Luffy appeared by his side, and Zoro's eyes were drawn to the boy's forehead.

"Luffy?" He frowned. "You're sweating."

His eyes seemed oddly unfocused. "I don't... feel so good."

From what Zoro knew, Luffy was never ill. He'd seemed fine this morning, full of beans as always. And yet now, his voice was quieter, his movements almost sluggish.

He set the tray down, studying the other waiter concernedly. "Are you gonna puke?"

Luffy's hand covered his mouth a second later, and he dashed to the bathroom. Zoro hesitated a moment, wondering if he should run in after him, but then remembered the customers who'd ordered their soup nearly twenty minutes ago. As if on cue, Nami was approaching him.

"Why are neither of you out there?" She began, and then saw his expression. "What's happened?"

"Luffy's being sick."

Her eyes filled with worry. "Oh no..."

"Nami, this soup's gonna get cold. I'll take my break in a minute, and talk to you then."

* * *

Zoro's break never happened.

By 6:00pm, more and more customers were flooding in, and he was hurriedly showing them to their seats, and darting back and forth from the kitchens, trying to manage singlehandedly. Nami watched on, tapping her nails against the counter in thought.

It only took another minute before she was pulling out her phone from her bag.

After three rings, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Sanji-kun," She forced herself to sound light-hearted. "How are you?"

"Oh, Nami-san!" She could hear the smile in his voice. "Good evening. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She giggled slightly, before cutting right to the chase, leaning her elbows on the counter. "Listen Luffy suddenly started throwing up. Chopper reckons he snuck in and ate some of the meat that wasn't supposed to be used."

"Oh, poor guy..."

"And I know this is unreasonable of me to ask you on your day off..." She continued slowly, drawing a circle with her finger. "But the place is getting really packed now, and it's just Zoro trying to manage on his own."

"...Give me a half hour."

"Really?" She sighed in relief. "You're a lifesaver Sanji, I owe you one."

"Not at all, Nami-san. As if any man would ever refuse you."

* * *

' _For a Monday, this is manic_.' Zoro thought bitterly. He hadn't even had a chance to lean against the wall to catch his breath, let alone sit down for a break. Even Chopper and Usopp were working at full power, trying to whip up the various dishes as fast as they could.

The main doors opened yet again, and he zoomed over, taking care not to drop the salad bowls. Seeing Sanji walk in made him freeze.

"Evening, Marimo." He said quietly. His eyes scanned the dining area. "Looks like you could do with a second pair of hands."

"Yeah..." He replied, not sure what to say. He hadn't counted on seeing Sanji until tomorrow at least, and now here he was. "Thanks."

"I'll be right out once I've changed. Leave the new orders to me."

"Sure."

Mundane conversations seemed simple enough, Zoro decided. That chat with Sanji could wait until tomorrow, and there was no way he'd talk himself out of it. He checked the clock, and realised they'd only have to manage each others' company for the next two hours.

 _'I'll survive. What's the worst that can happen on a busy night like this?'_

* * *

"Good evening," Sanji smiled at the lone man at the table. "Have you decided on your order?"

He hummed thoughtfully, and Sanji didn't miss the way his green eyes seemed to rake over his body. "I'm not sure what I want is your menu, babe."

' _Oh, fuck no_.'

"Well," He forced himself to keep his voice steady. "If you have a particular request, I'm sure our chefs would be happy to oblige."

"And what about you..." His eyes dropped to the nametag on Sanji's waistcoat. "Sanji?"

It was one thing to be hit on in public, but another thing entirely to be hit on at work. Sanji wanted no more than to scowl at the man's stubbly face and walk away, but he couldn't do that. The man was a customer. He'd have to be professional, and tactful, no matter what.

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir." His stare was level, and Sanji hoped the man would get the hint. "If you'd like another moment to decide, I can return in a few minutes."

"When do you get off work?"

' _The nerve_!'

Sanji's eyes were narrowed now, and he felt the muscles in his thigh twitch. A well-placed kick to the man's groin was all it would take to put him in his place. Instead, his fingers closed tightly around the pencil in his apron pocket, and he sidled around to where the man sat. Bowing slightly, he leaned down besides the man's ear.

"Let me say this clearly, _sir_." He began, not bothering to keep the venom out of his voice. "If you're not here to eat tonight, then I suggest you take your leave. And if you continue speaking to me in such a manner, I'll be forced to... remove you myself."

The man shivered slightly, but when he turned to look at Sanji again, the blond was dismayed to find not fear dancing in his eyes, but amusement. _Arousal_ , even.

"I like 'em a little rough around the edges, kitten." His voice was gruff, and the sheer shock of feeling the man's fingers grazing against his ass had Sanji's throat clenching in disgust. The table was in the corner, and no one could actually see what was going on. He felt the pencil snap in his apron, and his free hand was forming a fist already. "I don't plan on going anywhere without you tonight."

His fury seemed to blind him, as he didn't even notice when Zoro had appeared in front of them. The man's hands were back on his lap, but Zoro took one look at Sanji's expression, the flushed cheeks (from anger and embarrassment) and filled in the gaps for himself.

He towered over the man now, not even bothering to keep the ugliness out of his sneer. "You gonna eat here, or what?"

"I believe I'm already being served." The man replied indignantly. "I don't need two of you here."

"And if you're more interested in running your goddamn fingers over my boyfriend's ass, then you don't need to be here either."

Sanji's heart leapt. ' _Oh god, he saw. Wait, boyfriend_?'

He shuffled closer to Zoro, their shoulders touching. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Like I said," Zoro's hand suddenly gripped his waist, tugging him closer. Sanji almost stumbled, resting his weight against the man's chest. "If you're not here to eat, then get the fuck out. You're an eyesore."

The man's eyes were blazing now, and his face was beet red. After an angry sigh, he stood up, the chair scraping loudly against the floor, and kept his eyes on the ground. As he moved, the man barged his shoulder into Zoro's as if trying to deliver some sort of parting blow.

Sanji forced himself not to smile when he felt Zoro barely quiver at the contact.

They watched him leave, the rest of the restaurant blissfully unaware. Zoro's hand slid from his waist a moment later, and he was moving towards another table.

"Zoro," Sanji called, straightening up. "Thank you."

Zoro glared over his shoulder. "Don't be so fucking careless, shit-cook."

Sanji flinched at the man's tone. "The hell's wrong with you? I'm trying to thank you."

But Zoro was ignoring him, entirely focused on taking another group's orders. Miffed, Sanji sighed and headed towards the kitchen instead. No doubt, there'd be a pile of dishes waiting to be delivered to their tables. He caught sight of the clock, and realised there was barely another hour to go.

' _I'll catch up with him after work_.' He decided firmly. ' _This can't go on forever_.'

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A few of you are asking if this story is ZoSan or SanZo. Admittedly, I'm more of a ZoSan shipper, and while I am leaning more towards ZoSan with this one, if SanZo 'feels' more appropriate, then that'll happen. It's likely to be ZoSan, but I can't guarantee it. These two are running circles in my head and I'm not sure where they're leading me!**

 **Please take a moment to leave a review! ^^ Even if it's just a few words, it means a lot! Thanks for reading!**

 **T**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ZoSan. I'm sure now ^^**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Onwards.**

* * *

Finally, the evening was over.

Zoro nodded to Nami, assuring her that he'd lock up. She noticed Sanji hovering by the office, and decided the two would benefit from an uninterrupted conversation; anything to rid the tension between two of her best. Thanking Sanji again for coming to her aid earlier, she left moments later.

The restaurant was quiet now, the silence seeming to echo off the wooden tables and pretty wallpaper. Zoro often compared the feeling to being submerged underwater; going from a noisy, bustling environment to dead quiet shortly after. It never failed to make his head feel strangely hollow, and muffled all at once.

"You look thirsty."

Zoro glanced at Sanji, who was leaning against the door with his arms folded.

"I haven't had a break all evening." Zoro swallowed. His voice did indeed sound gruffer than usual. "I haven't drunk anything since morning."

"You need to look out for yourself a little more." Sanji replied quietly. "It's a miracle you didn't pass out."

"You're one to talk," Zoro scoffed, folding his arms now. "About not looking after yourself. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Sanji grumbled before moving towards the sink. He filled up two glasses of water and handed one to Zoro.

"Why'd you let him touch you like that?" Zoro asked, taking the glass from him. "Why didn't you just deck him one?"

"He was a customer." Sanji argued. "Nami-san would have had words, for sure. Plus, it's not my style to get violent with someone in a public place for no good reason."

"Being sexually harassed doesn't count as a good enough reason to you?"

"He just touched me a little. I'd have removed him myself if you hadn't come over."

"You were seriously okay with that?" Zoro asked sceptically. His glass was empty now, and felt miles better after the drink.

"I've experienced worse, Zoro." Sanji sighed. "It's not the first time."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even want to know."

Sanji drank his water slowly, deliberately, and Zoro took the opportunity to look at him. Really look at him.

He was attractive, that much was for sure. Lithe, was the word Zoro would have used. Like an athlete, a model, a dancer, and a gymnast all in one. The man was an odd contradiction at times too, switching from perfect gentleman to foulmouthed bad boy in a second. Tailored suit, with his not-so-neat goatee, the toned body and careful diet, and no doubt charcoaled lungs...

"You're so weird." Zoro shook his head.

Normally, Zoro viewed such men as nothing more than competition, and not just where women were concerned. His eyes would often try to pick out the strongest in the room, the fastest, the one who'd give him the most trouble in a fight. _Am I better than him_ , was his constant thought.

Sanji had practically forced him to consider another, unfamiliar angle on things. Could he see another man as attractive? The fact that he was even thinking about such things rested uncomfortably in his chest, and he kept see-sawing between pondering longer, and pushing the thoughts away.

"And you're not?" Sanji smirked back. "Zoro, listen... I wanted to apologise for last Friday."

The image of the broken stool resurfaced in his mind. "You seemed pretty mad."

"Well, I would have been, wouldn't I?" He was trying not to grit his teeth. "It's one thing to get rejected, and another to find out the guy you're crushing on is a homophobic dick."

A great deal in that single sentence left Zoro's mind recoiling. He took a deep breath, placing the empty glass down on the counter.

"I'm not a homophobe. Or a dick." He said calmly.

"You are a dick sometimes." Sanji seemed to sulk.

"You're a dick most of the time."

"Just because I have one, it doesn't make me one. Although you'd rather I wouldn't remind you of that, right?"

"Don't go putting words in my mouth, cook." Zoro stepped towards him now, holding his gaze. "Like I said, I'm not some kind of homophobe."

"Then why'd you get so angry?"

Zoro sighed, and looked at the floor. "I was just surprised, that's all. I wasn't expecting it. Least of all, from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sanji raised one curly eyebrow.

"You're..." Zoro gestured vaguely with his hands, struggling for the word. "It just... doesn't add up. You liking me. I didn't think I was your type."

Sanji laughed slightly. "Pray tell, what you thought my 'type' was."

"Women, for starters."

"I do like women, Zoro." He reminded him. "That's what bisexual means. You're attracted to both sexes."

"I know what it means," Zoro hissed. "But like... when did you realise?"

"That I liked men too?" Sanji tapped his chin in thought. "...I'd say I was around sixteen. Now, if we're doing questions, Mossy, I've got one for you."

Zoro fixed him with a questioning look.

"Why did you tell that customer you were my boyfriend?"

He felt his stomach swoop a little at the memory, and knew his neck was starting to burn up. "It just came out. I needed to say something to make him back off right away."

"How valiant of you." Sanji teased, cocking his head slightly. "You're making me fall for you all over again."

"Urgh, don't. You're actually serious then?"

"I thought we'd established that." The blond growled slightly. "This isn't a joke. The issue now is... if you're okay with it?"

The question was far too vague. "Okay with...what exactly?"

"Me having feelings for you."

"How are you so matter of fact about all this, cook?" Zoro marvelled. It was like Sanji was talking about the weather, or a piece of furniture he'd seen in the shops.

"I'm a straightforward guy, Zoro. I'm not one to waste time chasing things, only to find I've hit a dead end. If it makes you that uncomfortable, we can forget the whole thing, and I'll never mention it again. I'll try and act normally around you for however long I'm here."

"But... that's unfair on you."

"And something being fair on me matters to you, does it?"

The silence was heavy between them. Zoro couldn't meet his eyes now, and he felt like he'd been dragged into that sea of unfamiliarity all over again, Sanji bobbing by his side. He wanted to be back on shore, and paddle slowly into things.

"I'm sorry," Sanji spoke, as if sensing his thoughts. "I know it's probably a hell of a lot for a straight guy to take in, but... thanks for not going into crazy asshole mode on me."

"Like I said already, I'm not a dick Sanji." Zoro cleared his throat. "And what you said earlier about rejecting you..."

Sanji stared at him, not daring to breathe. "Yes?"

"...No, forget it." Zoro's fingers were pinching the bridge of his nose. "Forget I said anything."

"Marimo!" Sanji sighed angrily. "You can't just leave me hanging like that!"

"This isn't easy, alright?" Zoro argued. "I've not exactly... looked at a guy in that way before."

"And... what about me?" Sanji asked quietly, stepping closer.

Zoro's actually felt his heart skip a beat. "What... about you?"

"Right now... are you looking at me like that, Zoro?"

The tension was back, buzzing in the air between them. Zoro remembered a few nights ago when his eyes had been drawn to Sanji's lips. For a chain smoker, they were surprisingly pink, and were surely softer than his own.

' _What the hell has he got me thinking about?!'_ Zoro realised.

Sanji caught the look. "Are you thinking of that kiss?"

The memory bubbled to the surface now, clear as day. He'd been shocked more than anything at the suddenness of the blond's actions, the few strands of hair against his cheek, and how it was over before he'd even realised what was going on.

"You can... do it again, if you want to."

"Do what?" Sanji was closer now, barely an arm's length from him. Those blue eyes shone with uncertainty, his forwardness momentarily thrown by Zoro's.

"The kiss."

"Do you want me to?"

"Do you want to?"

"...Yes."

"Then hurry the fuck up already, idiot cook."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews so far! ^^ Keep them coming, as the support does wonders for my motivation!**

 **T**


	6. Chapter 6

' _So demanding_...' Sanji thought with a smirk, stunned into silence.

He wasn't sure what had possessed Zoro to say such a thing, but the blond was hardly one to waste an opportunity. He leaned in slowly, giving Zoro the chance to pull away, or rush out of the restaurant if he wanted to. He was strangely still, and his eyes were shut; Sanji took a moment to study the prominent cheekbones, the sculpted jaw and the undeniably sensual scent coursing off the man's body.

He couldn't help his mouth watering. Zoro was truly gorgeous. Sanji closed his own eyes now when he was close enough, and ever so gently, grazed his lips along Zoro's cheek. He felt him shiver at the touch, but he didn't pull away. Taking the cue, Sanji pressed harder now, his mouth fully planted against the skin. When he stepped back, he could still feel the warmth on his lips, and resisted the urge to lick them.

"Consider that as a thank you for saving my ass earlier, Marimo." He said quietly, feeling lighter already.

' _It's been a good day overall_.' He decided. ' _I'm_ _glad Nami called me in.'_

Zoro's eyes were open now, and he was looking at him strangely. The poor guy was always so obvious to read; every little twitch of confusion, every frown, every hesitation before he spoke, Sanji picked up on. He was relieved to see that it wasn't the same look of utter shock and contempt he'd faced last week, but it had Sanji wondering.

"Hey, don't worry so much." He assured him gently. "I'm not going to keep doing that without warning. Unless you _want_ me to, which is another thi-"

Sanji had already suspected those arms were insanely powerful. But to feel Zoro's fingers practically digging into his shoulders, and being dragged into a locking embrace was something else entirely. The force of the pull had him leaning back, exposing his throat. Zoro's eyes bore into his own, their foreheads almost touching.

"Zoro-" He gasped, eyes wide.

And then the man was kissing him.

The lips were rough... and _fierce_ against his own. Sanji barely had a moment to grapple with the situation, let alone try and respond to the kiss. Zoro's eyes were shut, his jaw moving in time to his mouth, working to capture, swallow, rob the very breath from Sanji's gasps. He didn't know when Zoro had swiped his tongue between his lips, but Sanji was granting him access with a quivering moan not a second later.

' _What the hell is he doing_?' He thought weakly. ' _What... is he doing to me_?'

"Zo- _mmmh_ \- _mm_ -" He tried. Zoro's tongue was deliciously powerful against his own, and it took every ounce of strength in his body to not limply surrender into his embrace. "Mar- _aaahh_!"

He'd bitten him. The bastard had nibbled at his bottom lip, and was now soothing over it with a gentle lick. Sanji's fingers trembled along Zoro's chest, feebly resisting.

At last, he pushed back with enough force to break their kiss. "Listen when I'm trying to speak!" He managed.

Zoro's chest heaved, his lidded eyes lusty and impatient. "What?"

"Don't "what" me, pea-brain!" His head was spinning. Zoro was still holding onto his arms. "What... was that for?"

"Dunno." He shrugged, leaning in again. "Just felt like it."

"You're not making any sense!" Sanji's hand flew up to Zoro's mouth, forcing him to halt. "You don't just start... making out with someone like that."

"What's with the interrogation now?" Zoro asked gruffly. "I thought you liked me. Don't you want this?"

"Th-that's not the point here." Sanji knew his face was flushed, unaccustomed to feeling so out of control. "It just... surprised me, that's all. Not the kiss, just... you wanting to do it. With me."

Zoro held his gaze a moment longer, making his face heat up more. "I just... wondered what it'd be like. Kissing another guy, I mean."

"So you did it out of curiosity?"

"Is that bad?"

Sanji considered, moving his hands to rest them against Zoro's forearms. "Would you have done it with another random guy?"

Zoro grimaced. "Don't ask me something like that now, idiot."

"And why not?" Sanji huffed. "I don't plan on being your little experimental boat trip venturing away from Straight Island."

"Pfftch!" Zoro's eyes crinkled slightly as he laughed. "What the hell? Did you just come up with that now?"

"Do you wanna shut up, Marimo?" Sanji growled, his ears burning up now.

"Do you wanna make me?" Zoro asked huskily. His voice was low, his eyes deep and alluring. Sanji was certain that honey-like tone had parted more than a fair share of legs in the past, and he felt a warm jolt arousal begin to pool in his gut.

Zoro caught the look, could feel the shudder course through Sanji's limbs, and leaned in, his eyes barely open.

"Well? Do you?" He breathed against Sanji's mouth.

"Do... you want me... to?" Sanji echoed weakly.

A small smirk tugged at Zoro's lips, as he recalled their earlier exchange. "Yes."

Sanji's mouth was already parted when Zoro leaned in again, slipping his tongue in right away. The guy knew just what to do, learning fast, stroking along his own tongue, sucking gently and entwining sensually. Sanji's hands clawed into those impossibly muscled arms, trying to cling on to whatever he could. The blond tried his best to keep up, meeting Zoro's tongue and returning the kiss with ardour.

He grew breathless soon after, but whenever he tried to pull away, Zoro wouldn't let him. One of those large hands reached behind his head, nestling into his blond hair and pulling him closer. Sanji moaned weakly, feeling his knees about to give way. Smirking into the kiss, Zoro was quick to steer them to one of the tables, pushing Sanji against it. The blond rested his weight on it, shifting his arms to coil around Zoro's neck, deepening the kiss further.

They'd been at it for nearly ten minutes, the restaurant filled with the sounds of their gasps, sucks and stifled groans. Sanji was painfully hard now, strands of hair starting to cling to his damp forehead. When one of Zoro's knees began to press along his inner thigh, Sanji pulled back with a sudden gasp.

"Wait-" He urged.

Zoro's eyes narrowed dangerously. He was panting as hard as Sanji was, his lips slightly swollen from the kisses. "I don't like waiting."

"L-Let's... stop." Sanji said shakily. "Please... I should go home."

"Why're you talking about going home now?" Zoro frowned, letting his hand slip from Sanji's hair to rest on his shoulder.

"I... I don't..." Sanji's head was spinning, still so deliciously drunk on Zoro's taste, on his kisses, his voice. "I have to go."

"The hell you talking about, cook?" Zoro all but growled, clutching his shoulder tighter now. "You're not making any sense now. I thought you wanted this."

"You don't _know_ what I want!" He hadn't meant to raise his voice, and Zoro's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Sanji...?" Zoro spoke quietly now, trying to understand. "What's the matter with you?"

"Just let me go."

"No, listen-"

"Fucking let me go, Zoro!" Sanji yelled, wrenching his arms away.

Zoro stood there, stunned into utter bewilderment. "You're so fucking confusing, damn cook! One minute, you wanna kiss me, you say you like me and then you're pushing me away?"

"I'm not pushing you away, just..." Sanji grit his teeth, forcing himself to calm down. "I need to think."

Zoro threw his arms up in the air. "You know what? Fuck you. I seriously think about giving this a chance and-"

"Did you even stop to think about what "this" entails, Mosshead?" Sanji growled. "You're just launching in with your eyes shut, not thinking about anything else."

"What do you mean by 'anything else'?" Zoro glared.

"Look, just leave it. Just..." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his heart down. Zoro didn't know what he was getting into. It was all moving too fast, hurtling down so many new and unfamiliar roads. "I'll... talk to you tomorrow."

"You're expecting me to just take that?" Zoro snarled. "Don't fuck with me, Sanji."

"Marimo, for once in your goddamn life, just listen to me!"

Zoro's face was livid, and his eyes were blazing ferociously. For one terrified moment, Sanji thought he was about to punch him, but then he was turning on his heel a moment later, marching to the entrance. Without looking back, Zoro slammed the door on his way out, leaving Sanji alone in the restaurant with a million thoughts cluttering his mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review if you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!**

 **T**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. The teaching life is ever-demanding.**

 **Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews since last chapter! You all are wonderful!**

* * *

' _This is becoming a familiar occurrence_.' Sanji grimaced. As he wiped the table, he kept his back to the till, safely facing away from Zoro. ' _Lately, there's something or other in the air between us.'_

Although he supposed their most recent predicament could be considered his doing. He _had_ run off without a word last night, and successfully managed to dodge interacting with Zoro all afternoon.

' _Tactful avoidance_ ,' He mentally clarified. ' _In all honesty, I'm doing it for his own good. He'll understand why when I tell him._ '

His hand stilled.

' _If I tell him_.'

He sighed, stuffing the cloth into a back pocket.

Zoro finished talking to Nami and had moved to the kitchen. The place was fairly empty, and as he cast an eye around the tables, Sanji realised all the customers had already been seen to. Most were in the middle of leisurely lunches and deep conversations; besides the odd request, he knew they were unlikely to be called upon. Seemed like the perfect time to ask Nami for a break, and head straight out the back door for a cigarette. Or twelve.

Zoro emerged from the kitchen, and caught Sanji's eye without warning. He stared back hard, folded his arms and cocked his head slightly, as if to ask the blond what his next move was, to establish how they were going to play things today. Sanji opened his mouth slightly, about to speak. The stare held, hard and strong. Then he cursed silently before trudging to the office.

His heart seemed to groan when he heard Zoro follow behind.

* * *

"Yo." Zoro grunted.

Sanji shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "What?"

"Running away again?"

For the first words exchanged between them all day, it wasn't exactly the best start.

Sanji averted his gaze. "Just came in here to get something."

"Really? What?"

"Cigarettes." Sanji shrugged. "I'm going to have my break now. Would you let Nami know for me?"

He thought Zoro would leave then, but the man remained. Sanji made a slow show of rearranging the contents of his jacket. He checked his back pocket, pulling the cigarettes out. He opened the box, trying to count how many were there. Numbers dragged through his mind like sludge.

"Zoro..." He mumbled, still avoiding his eye.

"Mind shedding some light on yesterday?" Zoro folded his arms. Sanji looked at him then, noting how he stood so perfectly still. Patient and solid. Inescapable.

"I... don't think this is the right time for such a conversation."

"Then when is the right time for 'such a conversation'?" He asked directly. The petty way he'd emphasised Sanji's choice of words made his eyebrows twitch in annoyance. Mosshead was acting strangely forceful about all this; odd, considering how skittish he'd been about a couple of men in drag not a few days ago.

' _But that was before the kiss_.' His mind supplied.

"You seem... different today." Sanji muttered back.

"And you're not answering my question."

Sanji sighed, clutching his cigarettes tighter. "We're at work. It's hardly the time or place."

"Time or place didn't seem a problem last night." He replied without missing a beat.

Sanji felt the heat in his cheeks worsen at Zoro's little smirk. The man moved closer, and it took all his strength not to step back. He remained where he was, holding Zoro's gaze as steadily as he could.

"You... need to go back out there. No one's tending to the customers." Sanji said quietly.

Zoro leaned in closer still and raised a hand. Sanji tensed, half afraid (and half excited, he would later admit) he was going to be kissed again... but then Zoro's arm moved past his head, pressing on the wall behind him. The gesture was loose, and seemingly gentle, but Sanji knew Zoro meant to subtly corner him.

"Then hurry up," Zoro murmured lazily. "And answer me."

Sanji swallowed around a lump of desire. His skin prickled at the sound of that voice, at the way the man's breath ghosted over his lips. His scent ticked the back of his throat. The kiss was back in his mind, fierce and hot and wild. His legs remembered the ache of being against those tables. Zoro's eyes seemed to smoulder, and Sanji sucked in a breath, fearing such an intense stare would cause his knees to buckle, and send him staggering straight into the man's godly arms.

Zoro's eyes dropped to his lips. "Sanji..." He whispered.

The blond brought a quivering hand up between them, coming to rest on Zoro's chin. He turned away, focusing on a little clump of dust in the corner. "A-Are you free tonight?"

"Huh?" Zoro blinked.

This tone was more familiar, more the clueless Zoro he was accustomed to; it gave Sanji the confidence to continue. "Nami... said something about staying late to work on accounts tonight. So... if you still want to talk," He let his hand fall from Zoro's face and took a step back. "We can talk tonight. But talking here is out of the question."

' _Yes, good. Regain some kind of control on this whole thing. You led him into all this, so you can bloody well finish what you started, can't you?_ '

"Where are we going?" Zoro peered at him curiously.

"Now that," Sanji coughed, forcing his usual carefree smile. "Would be telling. Wouldn't it, Marimo?"

* * *

"I hope you're hungry." Sanji grinned over his shoulder.

Zoro shrugged. After their earlier conversation, things at work had picked up and the two hadn't said anything outside of the necessary small talk. When it was time to close up, he found the blond smoking outside, waiting for him. If Nami noticed them leaving together, she chose not to comment; little seemed to matter when it came to her finances.

"Where are we, anyway?" He sniffed, looking around. He didn't recognise the place, but they hadn't been walking longer than twenty minutes or so. The crowds were thick here, and he could tell Sanji was slowing his pace so he wouldn't lose sight of him. From the snippets of conversation and fancy attire of the passers-by, Zoro sensed he was being led to a more up-and-coming corner of London.

"Something tells me you would struggle to find your own ass without a map." Sanji chuckled. "Keep up, though. I'm not chasing after you if you get lost."

"You sound like you wanna hold my hand or something." Zoro scowled, half to himself.

"Don't tempt me, Mossy." He replied softly.

"You say something?"

"I said how can you not realise where we are? We're not even far from work."

"If I'd known we were gonna be walking so much, I'd have changed shoes." He grumbled back.

"This is "so much"? You sound like a woman." Sanji raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were some sort of gym junkie. I'm disappointed."

"Not what I meant." Zoro grit his teeth. "Just that I'd rather keep my work shoes separate. It's a pain to keep replacing them. How much further?"

"I think the smart look suits you, either way." He replied quietly. "See that sign for the train station up ahead? It's just opposite."

Zoro had been about to dish out some smart retort at the blond's first comment, but thought it best to keep it to himself for now. If this whole dating a man thing was anything like how it went with women, then he supposed things were going well; one didn't just hang back after work to engage in a heavy make-out session with one's colleague for no reason. Then again, Sanji had ended the evening by running out without so much as an explanation. Talk about mixed signals.

But the fact that they were having dinner together was progress, wasn't it?

' _Do I even want 'progress'?_ ' He frowned. ' _I mean, sure... we both got lost in that kiss. And I wouldn't mind doing it again. But that's not the same thing as wanting to date him. Is it?_ '

' _Do I want to date him? What do I want?_ '

"We're here." Sanji's voice brought him back to the present.

He followed the blond through a set of ornate wooden doors. At once, the mouth-watering scent of grilled meat and toasted bread rushed to greet him, and he felt his stomach growl impatiently. The entranceway was lined with comfortable looking sofas where groups of people were sat waiting, chatting away. Potted plants and pretty mosaic frames were dotted around. He squinted, trying to name the musical instruments he could hear through the buzz of conversation; it sounded like a violin, but sharper, more eastern than anything he'd heard before.

"Sanji-kun!" A large man was suddenly striding towards them. Zoro tried not to balk; many of the man's features struck Zoro as eccentric, but the violet-blue afro seemed to be in the lead. "My, my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Ivankov," Sanji greeted warmly and held his hand out. The man pulled him into a ferocious hug instead. From this angle, he was able to fix Zoro with a calculating stare over Sanji's shoulder. "It's been a while."

"Far too long, too long." Ivankov pulled back, fussily patting down Sanji's shirt. "Did you just come from work? You've flour on your sleeves, how unlike you."

Zoro tried not to frown at their familiarity.

"Ah, I see you've company tonight?" Ivankov hummed. The man's eyelashes were incredibly thick, and Zoro forced himself not to turn away. The list of unusual things seemed to be getting longer; the blue eye shadow, the matching lips, the way his teeth seemed goofy and yet vicious enough to slice a man in two if the occasion called for it. Strange.

"Iva, this is Zoro." Sanji stepped aside as Zoro extended a hand. "One of my work colleagues."

"Evening." Zoro nodded.

After a moment, Ivankov took his hand with a smile. "Good evening Zoro-kun. Sanji, I take it you'll be wanting one of the rooms?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Sanji glanced at the restaurant floor. He rubbed at the back of his neck. "I can tell you're busy enough tonight."

Ivankov waved a dismissive hand. "Never too busy for you, my dear. I hope you'll give some thought to my earlier offer?"

"No promises." Sanji replied warningly.

"Hm." Ivankov folded his arms before nodding to a passing waiter. "Berke, please escort these gentlemen to a private booth. Put an ashtray there, if you would."

"Thanks Iva," Sanji grinned at him. "I'll catch up with you at some point."

"I'm counting on it~" He cooed with a little wave before heading back to the counter.

* * *

They'd barely been seated five minutes when two waiters sidled around the partition with a large tray of starters. Despite being a waiter himself, Zoro couldn't help but approve of the way they handled the food with practiced efficiency. He fought the urge to move the little flower pot and glasses to make room for the plates. A basket of toasted bread was placed between them, and small white trays of hummus, yoghurt, olives and other interesting foods joined soon after. Two menus in black leather covers were laid beside them.

" _Teşekkür_." Sanji nodded as they left.

Zoro looked up sharply. "I didn't know you spoke Turkish."

"I don't," Sanji leaned back. "But I know a few basic words."

"I'm guessing that was 'thank you' just now?"

"Well done. How familiar are you with Turkish cuisine?"

"I have doner sometimes, but..." Zoro looked down at the vast array of starters. "Nothing like this before. You trying to impress me, or something?"

"This is a traditional Turkish mezze," Sanji gestured to the various little dishes. "You've got hummus, which I'm sure you've seen before. This one is called _cacık_ , which is yoghurt, mint and cucumber. This is _Acılı ezme_ , so if you like hot peppers- why are you looking at me like that, Marimo?"

Zoro forced himself to breathe again. "Just... you really know your stuff, don't you?"

' _And you sure sound hot as fuck saying all those words like that..._ ' He added privately.

"I'm a chef," Sanji replied thickly. "And I'm proud to say my palette is pretty damn international."

' _The bastard speaks French, doesn't he?_ ' Zoro recalled. His eyes dropped to Sanji's lips. ' _I wonder if he'd ever slip into French if we..._ '

"Something tells me you're not thinking about food right now." Sanji caught the gaze, hiding a half-smile.

"Not really, no." Zoro admitted. "But I am hungry."

"I bet you are. But let's eat first." Sanji reached for the basket of bread. "We can order mains after we get through this."

"It's nice to be on the receiving end of food for once."

"I could see you itching to help move the plates around just now." Sanji smirked.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "Are you always watching me?"

"Like you said," Sanji dipped his bread into the yoghurt. "I didn't bring you here because I was craving Turkish food."

"So you _are_ trying to impress me then?"

"Shut the fuck up and eat, Mossy."

* * *

 **A/N: If you've enjoyed this so far, please take a few extra seconds to leave a review! They really do motivate me to continue with the story! ^^ Next chapter, they'll have their much-needed talk about where they stand!**

 **See you then! And thank you for the continued support!**

 **T**


	8. Chapter 8

**This turned out fluffier than I thought it would. Then again, smut tends to follow fluff, doesn't it? That's usually how these things work... Ahem.**

 **Thanks for checking this out! And for all the reviews, favs and follows!** **:)**

* * *

"You look like you enjoyed that." Sanji murmured, leaning back.

"Are you kidding?" Zoro belched quietly into his fist, reaching for his glass. "You'd have to have serious issues with your taste buds if you wouldn't enjoy food like that. Mince meat on a pizza? The Turks have the right idea if you ask me."

" _Pide_ is completely different from your classic Italian pizzas." Sanji replied.

"And if someone said all I had to eat for the rest of my life were those lamb chops, I'd move all my stuff here tonight. Why didn't you tell me about this place sooner?"

"The occasion never called for it." Sanji shrugged lightly. "Mind if I smoke?"

Zoro drained half his lemonade before answering. "I thought you're not allowed to smoke indoors anymore."

"Iva makes an exception for me." Sanji smiled, reaching into his back pocket.

"I don't think the law would make an exception for Iva." Zoro narrowed his eyes a little.

"It's only a crime if you get caught." He slipped the cigarette between his lips, flicking a lighter a few times. Soon the tip glowed red, and he sucked in a long, slow drag. "You're not going to _tell_ on me now, are you?"

Zoro rested his chin on a hand, watching Sanji's mouth around the cigarette. "Depends."

"On what?"

"What you'd be willing to do to get me to keep my mouth shut."

Sanji stared at him for a long moment. The smoke danced tantalisingly slow between their eyes, and he let out the softest of chuckles.

"I can't tell anymore." He shook his head.

"Can't tell what?" Zoro asked.

"What you're planning."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like..." Sanji tapped the cigarette against the ashtray with a frown. "On the one hand, you're making all this very..."

"Awkward?" Zoro supplied quietly.

"I was going to say you're making this incredibly easy for me." Sanji fixed him with an immovable stare.

Zoro swallowed. "You're saying that like it's a bad thing."

"Oh, ordinarily, it wouldn't be. I'd assure you." Sanji took another deep breath. "We'd have fucked by now. Multiple times."

At last, it was there between them. The mention of sex (more specifically, sex between him and Sanji) had Zoro's mind reeling. He fought down visions of the blond against the table, the feel of their legs mingling dangerously, panting and licking his way deeper into that smoky mouth-

"You're so transparent." Sanji barked a laugh. "What the hell are you imagining right now?"

"You just mentioned us fucking." Zoro tried for the nonchalant approach. "What do you think I'm imagining?"

Sanji stubbed out the last of his smoke and reached for the jug. "See, this is what I mean. I don't get this."

"Here's one thing I don't get, cook." Zoro leaned closer, breathing in the air Sanji had smoked out. His gaze was heavy, and searching. "You tell me you like me- _no_ , let me finish, alright?" He held up a hand when Sanji opened his mouth. "You tell me you like me, you kiss me on the cheek. Twice. We stay behind after work. You kiss me back like... _that_ , and you're sure as fuck lying to me if you tell me you weren't getting lost in it just as much as I was. Then you walk out on me?"

"Do you have any idea how hard that was?" Sanji hissed, also leaning in now. Zoro watched his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "I was this close to pushing you down over the counter and having my way with you."

Zoro's breath caught in his throat. "What?"

Sanji sat back with a frustrated sigh. "Why is that such a surprise?"

"Don't give me that when you're the one sending me all these mixed signals." Zoro grit his teeth. "Why'd you storm out last night if it was so difficult to leave? Because I'm telling you from now Sanji, no one rejects me twice."

"I wasn't rejecting you." Sanji muttered.

"What do you call last night then?"

"What do you call tonight?" He challenged softly. "I wouldn't have a dinner like this with someone I'm planning to reject."

"Then what are you planning?" Zoro held his gaze. "You've... got me hooked on... whatever this is, so-"

"There." Sanji held up one long finger. "That's the issue."

"What is?" Zoro frowned. "What issue?"

"You're not fully aware of what you're getting yourself into." He said simply. "Your libido is raring to go, and your head is dragging miles behind it."

"Excuse me?"

"Picture this for a moment," Sanji went on. "How do you envisage us moving forward?"

Zoro blinked. "Well..."

"Do you see us moving forward at all, firstly?"

"Yeah..." Zoro gave a loose shrug. "I do. That is, if you do. And I think you do, right?"

"Oh, I do." Sanji assured him. "So if I hadn't 'stormed out' last night, as you so elegantly put it... how do you think the night would have progressed?"

Zoro opened his mouth to answer, but the words felt like bricks in his mouth. Sanji waited patiently, knowingly even, for some kind of response.

"I'd have... probably..." He mumbled at last. "Or you might have...I'm not sure. Wait..."

"If I were a woman," Sanji asked then. "How would the night have progressed?"

"I'd have slung your arms around my neck, gripped behind your knees and fucked you against that table until you were _crying_ for me to stop." Zoro growled without hesitation.

Sanji's cheeks flushed and his eyes widened. Zoro's own words hit him a second later, and he looked away awkwardly. For a moment, both men didn't speak, wrestling with their own respective embarrassment. Zoro pressed his fingers to his eyes.

"I did not just say that." He groaned. "Why'd you have to ask me that?"

"I'm glad I did." Sanji laughed slightly. "You're only confirming my suspicions."

"What suspicions?"

"That you're somewhat of a monster in bed." He murmured sultrily.

The look in his eyes painfully knocked the breath from Zoro's chest. He clenched a fist under the table, forcing himself to meet Sanji's gaze. "And you're a fucking tease, cook."

Sanji smiled at him lopsidedly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I... just need to make sure you're aware of what you're getting yourself into."

"In what sense?"

"Put yourself in my shoes for a moment, Zoro." He folded his arms. "I know where I stand with my sexuality. You on the other hand... you're wandering into unknown territory here. You seem experienced with women, but you can't even confidently vocalise how sex between two men would work. Your mind doesn't seem as prepared as your body does. And I don't need to be a chef to tell you that'd be the perfect recipe for disaster."

Zoro couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Let's suppose for a moment we had gone further last night," Sanji went on. "And somewhere in the middle of it, you lost your nerve. It hit you that I don't have lady parts, and you're out of your element. It'd be one thing if you had met me at a random club and taken me home for the night. If you'd walk out halfway in that sort of scenario, it wouldn't matter so much. But I'm not some random person you'll never see again; you'd have to interact with me at work. How awkward would that have been?"

Zoro didn't say anything.

"And while we're on the subject," Sanji continued. "You ought to know that once I start something, I'm impossible to talk out of. If you had stopped partway because you lost your courage, I... doubt I'd have been patient enough to walk home unsatisfied. There's no telling what I'd have done to you."

"So you held back last night... for my sake?" Zoro asked slowly.

"Something like that." Sanji's voice was quiet.

Zoro was silent for a long moment. As Sanji lit up another cigarette, the restaurant continued around them; the sounds of glasses clinking and distant laughter seemed to form a warm cocoon over their private booth. Outside, all was dark beyond the steamed windows, and Zoro studied his own reflection.

' _He actually... cares about me_.' He realised. ' _He doesn't want to hurt me by rushing into things_.'

"Well..." Zoro coughed, not used to such tender discussions between them. "That's sweet and all, but like hell I'd have just let you take me."

"Oh, good luck trying to get me to back down once I've decided something." Sanji smirked. "And although it's tempting, being on top is not how I've imagined things up until now."

"You've imagined it?"

"Of course, Mossy." Sanji raised an eyebrow. "I'm a man, after all."

Zoro had been about to respond when their waiter appeared by the booth.

"Sirs, may I offer you Turkish tea?" He asked politely. "Mr Ivankov insists it's on the house."

Sanji looked at Zoro questioningly.

"Why not?" Zoro grinned back. "It's nice to try something new once in a while."

* * *

It was close to midnight by the time they were done. Upon leaving, they found Ivankov by the till, and he sauntered over to them.

"I trust you enjoyed your meal, gentlemen?"

"It was amazing." Zoro replied genuinely. "I'm sure you'll be seeing us again soon."

"I'm honoured." He gave a generous bow. "Sanji, do take care of yourself dear. Are you sleeping well?"

"I am, I promise." Sanji pouted slightly. "I have a day off tomorrow anyway, so I'll be sure to rest."

Zoro slipped his jacket on, and they were out of the door moments later. The cold air hit his face and he repressed a shiver. The streets were quieter now. Zoro spotted the odd pedestrian crossing the road or heading down the station stairs, but that was all. Laughter howled from beyond a wall somewhere.

"That guy worries about you a lot." Zoro noted. "You seem close."

"And you seem jealous." Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Hardly." Zoro looked away. "Just curious as to how you know one another."

Sanji chuckled. "He ran a similar restaurant near my old town, and one of the guys at my first place got in touch with him. He took me on, almost like an apprentice. In two years, I was his head chef. I learned so much from him in such a short space of time, it's incredible. I wouldn't be who I was today if it weren't for him."

"So that earlier offer..." Zoro thought back. "He meant to ask if you'd work for him again."

"Something like that." Sanji shrugged. "But he knows I'm happy where I am right now. It's nice to know that I've got a back up option if I ever had to leave though."

"Yeah," Zoro looked around, tracking the few people around them. "How far do you live?"

"From here, I'd say a forty minute walk?" Sanji estimated. "I could take the bus, but I feel like walking off all that food. And for once, it isn't raining."

"Then let's go. You lead the way."

"To where exactly?" Sanji frowned.

"Your place." Zoro replied simply.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" Sanji nudged his arm.

"That's not what I meant." Zoro's voice was serious. "I'm seeing you to your door, and that's it. Just wanna make sure you make it home in one piece."

"How gallant of you." Sanji hid a genuine smile behind his hands as he lit another cigarette. "I'm capable of looking after myself."

"I know you are. But I'd rather see you home safe and sound either way."

"You're sweet," Sanji resisted the urge to reach out and ruffle Zoro's hair. "But what about your beloved work shoes? Won't they suffer?"

"I'll just have you buy me a new pair if they get ruined." Zoro grinned.

Sanji breathed out long and slow. "May I try something?"

"What is it?"

Sanji stepped by his side, touching their shoulders together. Holding the cigarette in his left hand, Sanji let his right graze the back of Zoro's ever so gently. When Zoro didn't flinch, he moved his fingers to Zoro's palm, stroking softly.

"Is... this okay?" He asked hesitantly.

Zoro didn't meet his eyes, but slipped his fingers between Sanji's. He held on tighter, and moved both their hands into his jacket pocket.

"'S fine," He murmured. "It's cold after all, isn't it?"

"You're so warm." Sanji smiled. His shoulders felt infinitely lighter as they began to walk. "Make sure you keep up with me this time."

Zoro pinched at a bit of Sanji's skin between his thumb and forefinger, making him scowl. "Like you could walk ahead of me when we're like this. You'd have to let go of my hand to do that."

"True." Sanji hummed, tightening his grip. "And you wouldn't want that, would you Mossy?"

"You gotta stop calling me that, shit-cook." Zoro growled.

"Never."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! ^^ Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The air around them was crisp and cool. Zoro was grateful for his jacket, and watched every steady breath he took appear mistily before his eyes. They'd been walking slowly, and Sanji's arm felt relaxed against his.

He was acutely aware of every little detail displayed by the man at his side.

It seemed whenever their shoulders touched, Sanji would shift ever so slightly once more to repeat the action. Accidental… or not-so-accidental teasing. Zoro had made a mental note of at least four times this had happened, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore. Not to mention the slight tremors he felt against his hand every time they touched.

"Do you always walk your date home?"

Zoro peered at Sanji, letting his fingers move lazily over the other man's. "Oh... this was a date?"

Sanji shot him a murderous glare, and Zoro started laughing. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"That wasn't funny." Sanji huffed.

"You think I haven't been paying attention to my actions after tonight?" Zoro asked. "And to answer your earlier question, I do. I like to know they made it home okay."

The fact that Zoro had said "they made it home", rather than " _she_ made it home" wasn't lost on Sanji.

"You're such a gentleman." He couldn't help but smile. "I bet the ladies love you."

"You're one to talk." Zoro scowled. "Dancing around them all the freakin' time."

"Jealous, are we?"

"That's twice in one night you've accused me of being jealous."

"Because you keep asking for it." Sanji reasoned. "You're making it too easy."

"That's like you saying you're not the one at fault, because I'm the one who's asking for it?" Zoro countered. "Which suggests you'd do anything if anyone asked you to."

"Ask, and it shall be given to you." The words were mysteriously sensual, and Zoro fought down a shiver.

"Be careful, cook." Zoro warned in a quiet voice. "I might hold that against you."

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Sanji purred. " _Hold_ whatever you'd like against me, Marimo. I'm hardly likely to complain."

He definitely hadn't imagined that one.

"You're one hell of a flirt, huh? You can't blame that on me just now."

" _Au contraire, mon ami_ ," Sanji circled his thumb around Zoro's palm as he spoke, his voice low and smoke-like. "I'd say that was entirely your fault."

"How?" Zoro swallowed. That thumb was dangerously distracting. "You're turning everything I'm saying into some sort of innuendo."

"What innuendo?" Sanji turned to look at him now. His eyes seemed to glitter playfully in the dim light. "I didn't say anything odd. Unless you're simply interpreting my words in that way? Goodness, Zoro. Shame on you."

Zoro's next movements were quick.

He'd given the street a sketchy two-second glance before steeping in front of Sanji entirely. Now free from his pocket, he used both hands to grip Sanji's shoulders and pull him into a rough kiss. The blond froze for a moment before tilting his head, and bringing his hands up to Zoro's face, returning the kiss eagerly. Zoro growled into his mouth, determined to not only keep up with the movement of his lips, but dominate, overpower, to plough deep into him.

He tasted the food, the tea, the endless cigarettes, and the distinct flavour Zoro was slowly finding himself addicted to. He swallowed hungrily, drawing Sanji's tongue into his mouth, licking its underside, used his teeth to graze it with just the right amount of pressure to have the blond gasping.

When he pulled back, Sanji's eyes were glazed, and his hands slid down to curl behind his neck. "What… was that for?"

"To put you back in your place." Zoro breathed.

Sanji was eyeing his mouth. "And what place would that be?"

"Right here, like this. You can't dangle scenarios in front of me and not expect me to react."

"What scenarios?" There was a hint of that playful tone from earlier.

"Don't lie to me, cook." Zoro hissed, ignoring the blond's little smirk. ""Hold whatever you like against me"? Don't try and sneak out of that one. You want _me_ against you… or let's be real about this now, you want me _in_ you, don't you?"

Sanji shut his eyes, and tilted his chin up ever so slightly. "Keep… talking..." He whispered.

Zoro swallowed, and Sanji's hands pressed at the nape of his neck. "Do you have any idea how much I train? Do you know what I look like under all these layers? I bet you've imagined it, haven't you? Having my skin right against yours, nothing between us…"

Sanji's breath caught in his throat, and he pulled himself closer, letting their chests touch. "Z-Zoro…" The fingers clutched at his neck, as if trying to drag him in for another kiss, but Zoro held firm.

"You're the one who led this dance up until now." Zoro growled low, letting the other man feel his words between them. "But let me make one thing clear to you, Sanji: you keep dancing out of my reach like that, and I'll be dragging you back with my teeth. Unless… that's been your plan right from the start?"

Sanji shivered against him.

"You're planning to tease me, to rile me up so badly that I'll snap, and go at you like some animal, aren't you?" Zoro's grin was almost predatory, and if Sanji's eyes were open, the sight would have had his knees trembling. "Well, I've got news for you. You can tease me all you like, but I'll be taking you down right with me. I'll have you panting in desperation for me, and then… _only_ then, when you're _begging_ me to, I'll do it."

Sanji was hanging on to him now, the strength in his legs starting to leave him. "Hahhhh… Zoro… I…"

"Are you hard, cook?"

"I… As if I would be…" Sanji rasped. "Moron…"

"Do I need to check?" He murmured tenderly. One hand trailed down Sanji's shoulder, agonisingly slow over his ribs, then his waist, before squeezing gently, stopping just shy of his crotch. "Well?"

Sanji let out another breathy sigh before finally opening his eyes. "Touché." He replied shakily. His hands pushed against Zoro's chest as he stepped back. "You're… unbelievable."

"Something told me you'd be one of those guys who get off on dirty talk." Zoro smirked.

"Well, who wouldn't if they were on the receiving end of that?" Sanji chuckled, trying to get his breathing under control.

"So I was good then?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He chided.

"Stingy asshole." Zoro grumbled.

"Smooth-talking pervert." Sanji fired back.

"Teasing motherfucker."

"Shitty muscle head."

"You kiss good, you know that?"

"I know." Sanji smiled.

"Bitch," Zoro reached for his hand again. "You're supposed to offer me another."

"Get me home first." Sanji pulled their hands into his pocket this time. "We're not far."

' _And I don't think I can handle another one of your kisses just yet_. _Especially in the middle of a public street_.' Sanji thought. Any longer with Zoro plundering his mouth, or talking in that sinfully dirty way would have had him leaking in his pants.

* * *

"How the hell do you live here?" Zoro stared up at the enormous building. "We're still in central fucking London."

"You mean how can I afford to live here?" Sanji answered. "I mainly work as a head chef, and I'm pretty good about saving. The previous owner was looking to sell, and I happened to move here at the right time to secure the deposit."

"Your deposit was probably more than what I pay in rent for the entire year."

"It was fairly steep." Sanji admitted. "But as I said… I'm a saver."

"Still…" Zoro's eyes took in the sash windows, the stylish matt grey paintwork around the frames, and the pretty lanterns by the door. It was one of those old Victorian style houses, no doubt with high ceilings and five stories. "Is that a fucking rose bush?"

"What's wrong with a rose bush?" Sanji laughed. "What have roses ever done to offend you?"

"Nothing, just…" Zoro looked away. "This is like some mansion with its own bloody garden, and here I am just about holding down my apartment."

"Well…" Sanji slipped his hand free and stepped in to hug Zoro gently. The man's arms were around his waist a moment later. "It is approaching one in the morning, and you have work tomorrow. You're welcome to stay here tonight. The place is even more impressive on the inside, I assure you."

"By stay here, do you mean… sleep with you?" Zoro murmured. He rested his chin on Sanji's shoulder, inhaling the man's scent.

"Hey, now…" Sanji clutched onto Zoro's jacket. "Now who's the one making strange suggestions?"

"I can do a day's work on three hours sleep." Zoro turned into Sanji's neck, grazing his nose against the skin. "And I know you've got the day off tomorrow, so…"

"Have you been calculating this since I mentioned it to Iva as we left?" Sanji marvelled, half-heartedly pulling him away. "Mhh… Zoro, wait…"

Zoro's mouth had now taken over, pressing gentle, damp kisses along Sanji's neck. He dragged his lips higher, nibbling at his earlobe. "Well? Am I… hah, _coming inside_ , or not?"

"I bet you'd… like that, wouldn't you?" Sanji moaned softly, resisting the urge to slip his legs between Zoro's. All the blood in his body seemed to have finally surrendered and flooded straight down to his groin.

"Not half as much as you would."

Sanji hissed as Zoro nipped sharply at his ear, and his hands were in Zoro's hair, gripping roughly at the strands.

"Patience, cook." Zoro urged, letting his tongue rove lazily in the shell of his ear. "I wanna make you last."

"You… sure about this?" Sanji made himself pull back. His head felt light, and his heart hammered away in his chest.

Zoro held the gaze, stared straight through the lust-laden eyes, the flushed cheeks and trembling lips and knew at that moment he'd never been surer about anything else in his life.

"I want you, Sanji." He breathed with conviction. "And this time… I'm not planning on stopping halfway."

"I'll kill you if you do." Sanji's reply was hurried and desperate as he leaned in to capture Zoro's lips once more.

* * *

 **Thanks again, as always, for checking this out! Next chapter's likely to have them... ahem~**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed it!**

 **T**


End file.
